


Coming Out

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Outlast One-Shots [27]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Coming Out, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:13:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Miles comes out to his parents that he's anything but heterosexual.





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small skit scene I did for my tumblr blog. Figured II'd share it on here as well.

Miles looks exhausted, dark rings under his eyes from too many sleepless nights working on final papers and thesis' in his classes. He's paler then normal, too much time indoors and he's lost some weight from his poor dorm life diet. "Mom/Dad, I've got something important I need to tell you." His voice is tired as he slumps in his chair, waiting for their attention before pushing himself upright. 

 

His mother/father looks up from their task at the counter, giving him a long scrutinizing look. "What is it Miles?" Miles' opens his mouth to speak but stops in lieu of a cough instead. Straightening up his poor posture from too many nights hunched over the desk working on that damn final paper. Before he can speak, his parent(s) interrupt. "Are you into drugs?"

 

His jaw goes slack as he gapes at them. His posture finally reaching the poise he was aiming for but it aches in his spine. The burn is barely noticed as his messy brunette locks fall in front of green eyes. He swipes them away as he barks out an appalled. "No! Jesus christ, no. I mean. I smoke but shit, I've been doing that since junior year. Why the fuck would you think that?" He shakes his head to avoid allowing them to speak yet, knowing it'll become a senseless conversation if he doesn't speak up now. "No mom/dad, I'm gay/bi/pan.

 

This time his parents are stunned, staring at him as if he were some stranger in their home. That fact is somewhat terrifying to Miles and yet he had expected it. It hurt, the way their eyes fixed on him with such disgust. As if burning to evict him from his spot. "I'd rather you be caught up in drugs. At least then you could be fixed-"

 

Miles was on his feet before the words finished. He didn't come here for this bullshit. He should have known better. "Where do you think you're going?" They demanded answers from him. Answers they didn't deserve. 

 

"It's none of your fucking business!" He snarled, grabbing up his jacket and already making for the front door. He hadn't planned on staying long anyway. He had a friend here in town he could crash with then he'd make the long drive back to campus. His goal was accomplished, the desired affect hadn't been achieved but he was fooling himself if he expected anything better then this. 

 

"You come back here when I'm talking to you you ungrateful-"

 

"Ungrateful?" Miles turned on a dime and snapped back, squaring up to them, meeting eye to eye. He was tired of taking the bullshit. If he ever wanted to be taken seriously, he had to start somewhere and who better then his own fucking parents. "You should be glad I'm not on drugs otherwise I'd be dead in some ditch. But i guess this is just as good as being dead to you, huh?" He cursed himself when he felt the rough ball of emotion rising in his throat. He swallowed it back with great effort. "Fine then, consider me dead from now on. God forbid i be an inconvenience to you with my lifestyle choice." 

 

He didn't give them the chance to recover from the shock before he was out the door and piled into his beloved jeep. He peeled out of the driveway and made it about two miles down the road before he was forced to pull over. His eyes were bleary and unfocused, too hard to see the lines clearly. He leaned over the steering wheel, gripping it until his knuckles turned white. "Fuck. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" He beat his hands on the dash until he calmed then murmured soft apologies to his beloved jeep. 

 

It took him all of three minutes to blow his nose into a napkin from a fast food joint he hit up on the way here then dried his eyes. Giving his reflection a good once over before sighing. "I look like shit." And putting the jeep into drive, resuming his quest with a little lighter shoulders. 


End file.
